


Встреча / Meeting

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [8]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Встреча Ракель и Серхио на Палаване. Просто небольшой набросок, что не вошёл в другой большой фанфик)Raquel and Sergio meet on Palawan.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Kudos: 2





	Встреча / Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!
> 
> I hope that one day this story will be in English. =)

В жизни Серхио всё подчинено чёткому распорядку, всё распланировано на пять, порой десять шагов вперёд - с учётом всех возможных переменных. До каждого жеста, до каждого слова, до каждой мимической реакции, присущей случаю: как и положено беглецу, что организовал и совершил самое громкое ограбление в истории чуть более года назад. 

Однако в данный момент его хватает лишь на одну короткую фразу - отзеркаленную, сентиментальную, прогоняемую в памяти сотни раз. 

\- Возьми мою... если нужно. 

Дальше ничего по плану. Словно её дрожащая улыбка и слёзы, навернувшие на глаза за мгновение, пробивают брешь в броне Профессора - на вылет. И под её осыпающими осколками обнажается, оставаясь один на один с женщиной, преодолевшей ради него пол мира, лишь Серхио. Растроганный, счастливый более, чем мог себе представить. И бесконечно растерянный, как может быть только человек, в жизни которого второй раз за очень краткий срок сбывается заветная мечта. 

Ракель, медленно и плавно огибая барную стойку, приближается к нему с тихой улыбкой, перед которой меркнет солнце. В их глазах, не прерывающих контакта, ответы на все непроизнесённые вслух вопросы - слова сейчас попросту излишни. 

Он всё ещё здесь - ради неё; она здесь, чтобы остаться. От этого осознания штормит. И их объятия, что по крепости могут поспорить с коньяком тридцатилетней выдержки, являются даже не выбором. Необходимостью. Чтобы не рассыпаться, не раскрошиться на сотни крошечных осколков вслед за их привычной бронёй, под давлением эмоций. Обрушившихся разом, сокрушительной волной. И Серхио даже не знает, кто из них вздрагивает сильнее, когда его руки скользят по её плечам, позволяя соприкоснуться кожа к коже. 

Судя по всему, в таком состоянии, цепляясь друг за друга будто выжившие в кораблекрушении, они проводят слишком много времени: изумлённый возглас позволяет себе даже извечно безукоризненно вежливый и учтивый бармен, а не только растроганная парочка туристов за их спиной. Но рубашка на его груди влажная от слёз, а руки Ракель по прежнему отчаянно сминают ткань пиджака, словно до конца не веря, что всё это происходит в реальности. И он игнорирует всех и вся, давая ей требуемое время, чтобы совладать с этой первой волной чувств. Скрывая от любопытно-понимающих взглядов в укрытии собственных рук. 

\- Ты чёртов, чёртов романтик. Кто же в здравом уме делает всё _так..._

Голос Ракель, когда она наконец отрывается от него, звучит хрипло, но на губах по прежнему играет лёгкая улыбка, пока она поспешно отирает слёзы с глаз и щёк внутренней стороной ладоней. Это не может не быть очаровательным и трогательно притягательным. 

В данный момент ему совершенно наплевать, что вокруг них люди, и лишь тот факт, что сама Ракель по обыкновению не подаётся к нему на встречу, желая большего, удерживает Серхио на том малом расстоянии, что их разделяет. Вынуждая замереть в нерешительности, не сводя глаз с её подрагивающих раскрасневшихся губ.

В итоге он не целует её и не извиняется - даже в шутливой манере, что в этой ситуации прозвучало бы уместно. Лишь неторопливо стирает остатки слёз со щёк ласковыми движениями горячих пальцев. Чуть касается уголка губ, тут же дрогнувшего не то в удержанном всхлипе, не то кривой усмешке. После чего крепко берёт за руку и тянет за собой по направлению к лодке у дальнего причала, увлекая прочь от любопытных туристов, не скрывающих наслаждения от представившегося зрелища.

У небольшой моторки он не без труда отпускает её руку, оставляя Ракель в одиночестве на скамье для пассажиров, укутанную в слишком большой спасательный жилет, в то время как сам становится у руля. Иное расположение опасно, а Серхио не хочет рисковать ею и самую малость. 

Но, вопреки доводам разума и правилам безопасности на воде, он всю дорогу до дома только и делает, что смотрит и смотрит на неё, будто загипнотизированный. Едва успевая порой вовремя выправить лодку, когда та начинает недопустимо отклоняться от курса.

Солнечные лучи пронизывают её развевающиеся волосы, венчают светящимся ореолом. А совершенные губы, которые Ракель то и дело облизывает из-за попадания крошечных капелек солёной воды, растягиваются в улыбке, стоит им только встретиться взглядом. Заставляя сердце в груди предательски сжиматься от ничем незамутненного счастья. По крайней мере в начале пути. 

Чем дальше отходят они от координат точки встречи, тем более задумчивым становится выражение её лица. И кажется, что реальность, со свойственной ей безжалостностью, неотвратимо вступает в свои права, выставляя на первый план не радость встречи, а горечь застарелых обид. Их неразрешённые вопросы. Что не может не тревожить.

Такой встречи, как бы Серхио того ни желал, не было в его планах. И глядя на поддавшуюся раздумьям Ракель, что в этот миг отрешённо хоронит мобильник в морских волнах, он в который раз за день чувствует себя растерянным. 

Припозднившееся письмо Манилы, поспешный звонок его человека из аэропорта, объятия вместе пощёчины на залитом солнцем пространстве открытого бара - всё это просто невозможно уложить в единую систему. Что заставляет его мысли лихорадить, ладони потеть, а сердце биться ещё быстрее. 

Пока, неожиданно даже для самого себя, Серхио не выдыхает с нехарактерными шумом и решительность. И не отпускает ситуацию. Легко. Бездумно. Совершенно непредсказуемо для всех, кто когда-либо знал его прежде. 

Кроме, разве что ... Ракель, которая попросту упускает этот миг, не подозревая о его важности, засмотревшись на стайку летающих рыб по правому борту. 

Перекрикивая шум волн и мотора Серхио вскоре указывает ещё на одну стаю, чуть поодаль. И благоговейно упивается её искренним восторгом, не оставляющим и следа от былой задумчивости. 

Он знает, что даже если первым делом по прибытии в бухту она потребует с него объяснений, то в страхе перед ними нет необходимости. Ракель поймёт его. Обязательно поймет. Благодаря той связи, что всего за несколько жалких дней разрослась между ними - двумя сломанными людьми, изукрашенными неприметными глазу шрамами; тянущимися друг к другу, словно растения к солнцу. И потому Серхио больше ничего не предполагает и не планирует - к чертям все прочие переменные. Лишь с улыбкой любуется ею, пока они всё ближе подходят к знакомому берегу с одиноко стоящим домом на четыре спальни. 

Ракель, первой грациозно спрыгнув в пенящуюся у борта лодки воду, лучезарно улыбается и захватывает протянутую руку обеими ладонями. Влажными не то от волнения, не то от солёных брызг. И, воплощая в жизнь самые смелые его ожидания, без лишних слов сама тянется ближе, касаясь губ Серхио дразнящие лёгким поцелуем, исполненным обещания. Прежде чем направиться в сторону дома с приветливо распахнутыми окнами...


End file.
